One Shot To Prim and Rue
by starcrossedbutterfly
Summary: Contains a bit of Mockingjay Spoilers


To Prim and Rue- Love, Katniss

Never Grow Up

**Songwriters:** Swift, Taylor;

****

Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light

Prim, I love you so much. I remember when you were little and depended on me for everything. It was a quiet night, and you were on the couch having a good dream. Then you started to wake up, and I carried you to your bed, and tucked you in.

****

To you, everything's funny  
You got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that

Prim, you always laughed at everything. You never had anything to make you hate anything. Just stay little forever.****

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple  


Prim, don't you ever grow up, please stay little, and stay innocent,

Prim, please please don't grow up. I don't care that you were grown up the second you were reaped, I don't care! Stay little.

**I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart**

No, you never got hurt Prim, not like I did, until you were killed, and it was completely my fault. You never got the chance to get your heart broken.

**No, no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up  
**

I deserted you in the moment you needed me most, on those steps with all those other kids. But now that you're an angel, you will never grow up at least.

**You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off**

Yes Rue, you too. You are my honorary little sister. Seeder was with you on the train, and she became your Hunger Games mother, or mentor, but I'm sure she felt like you were like her own.

**At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots**

You never even got to age 14, but you couldn't change that. If you were, you would still be my Rue. And I bet you would be a rebellious teenager, but you already mean so much to everyone, don't sever ties to people you love. ****

But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older, too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around  
In your PJs getting ready for school

Rue, I never met your family, but I'm sure they loved you as much as I did, and grew so much older watching you die in the Arena. Don't you lose the way you were a little girl.****

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

Rue, you grew up the moment you were reaped, but you should have never been reaped. You were too young. You shouldn't have ever had to grow up.****

No one's ever burned you  
Nothing's ever left you scarred

Those last two lines were a lie. You were in the hunger games, but I still love you and you shouldn't have had to been scarred while watching people die from the trees.

**And even though you want to  
Just try to never grow up  
**

Rue, baby, Prim, honey, I love you so much, nothing could ever change that. It hurts me you never got a chance to grow up.

**Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home**

Prim, you barely knew our father, but you would have loved him. Rue, don't ever forget your family.

**Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
**

Remember me, and the things I told you. I love both of you. Remember your siblings Rue, never forget them either.

**I just realized everything I have  
Is someday gonna be gone**

I have realized, you are both gone, and eventually, everyone else will be too. So wait for me.

****

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off

I'm in the new capitol, the Rebellion worked, even if District 12 was destroyed.

**It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on**

I have Peeta, but I never thought it would be so lonely without you two.****

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up

Why did I have to grow up.****

Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
Could still be little  
Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple

I wish this was true, that I had never grown up.

**Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple  
**

My girls, don't you ever grow up.

**Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even through to you want to  
Please try to never grow up**

I'm sorry you had to get hurt, never got a chance to have your heart broken, but don't you ever grow up.****

Don't you ever grow up  
(Never grow up)  
Just never grow up


End file.
